


headlines

by gorejeongin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Tapes, Smut, bang chan is a good leader, changjin are the main relationship, first ao3 post esketit, havent written a fic in like 5 years, ily skz, kinda a bummer, this kinda jumps around idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorejeongin/pseuds/gorejeongin
Summary: Hyunjin didn’t regret anything, really. He couldn’t tell what Changbin was thinking, or the other members, but he didn’t have any particular feelings about what had happened. Maybe it was because he was too numb; it had only happened that morning after all.





	headlines

Hyunjin didn’t regret anything, really. He couldn’t tell what Changbin was thinking, or the other members, but he didn’t have any particular feelings about what had happened. Maybe it was because he was too numb; it had only happened that morning after all.

  
Someone, a sasaeng or a hater, nobody knew, had hacked into the member’s phones. Felix had pictures of friends and family from back home leaked, Chan had lost some pretty important demos that were going to be used for future songs, but no one lost anything too important. Except for Hyunjin.

 

  
_“Are you sure you want to record this? What if we get in trouble?” Changbin’s voice was quiet and demure, one of his many contrasts to his on-stage Dark Changbin image._

  
_“It’ll be fine. I never lend my phone to anyone. Nobody will see this except you and me. I promise.”_

 

  
Hyunjin and Changbin were going to be on hiatus for who knows how long. This wasn’t something that has happened before. Sure, celebrity nudes or videos had been the topic of news. But never this. Never a boy band.

  
JYP had immediately sent out a police report and made moves for the video to be taken down. Hyunjin was thankful for all the stays that were telling people to take it down. But Naver, PANN, allkpop, all the websites were talking about it. It was obvious the news couldn’t have gone away easily. With their world tour coming up, JYP’s new girl group coming to light, and Stray Kids being monster rookies under one of the Big 3, Hyunjin knew his career was over before it even had a chance.

 

  
_“Have you ever done anything like this before?” The many years as a trainee had left Changbin without the teenage experience. He was too serious about his music to ever get a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend._

  
_“Yeah...a few times. It wasn’t with anyone I’d ever see again, though. She was moving a month after to become a trainee in Japan, so we thought we’d try something out. It wasn’t terrible.” Hyunjin felt bad for being more experienced than Changbin. It was just something that came with looks, he thought. How superficial._

  
_“Oh. Have you ever done something...with a guy, though? I don’t want your first time to be bad, so…” Changbin let his sentence trail off, hoping he wouldn’t have to explain anymore._

  
_“Nothing inside. There was another trainee once. He was getting upset that his dance wasn’t going too well. I comforted him, and then it escalated. First a hug, then a peck, then tongue, and then...I sucked him off. It didn’t feel all that special, but I’d do it again if asked. Y’know, for future reference.” Hyunjin glanced at his phone on the bed opposite of them, then back at Changbin. The older flushed and slapped Hyunjin’s arm before letting the mood warm and placing a soft peck on his lips._

 

  
Chan hadn’t said much. He never would have imagined this scenario ever happening. He never knew about the member’s sexual preferences. He didn’t even know if most of them had had their first kiss. This news was like a punch to the back of the head. It had made him feel confused, maybe uncomfortable, but it was his duty as a leader to support his members during times like this. Before even confronting the two subjects of the video, he went to the remaining six.

  
Woojin and Minho, the other eldest, were the most mature. Woojin, although slightly conflicted on the two members’ preferences, did not vocalize it. It was something he’d have to get over. Minho was immediately sympathetic, though. Chan had to physically stop him from marching to Hyunjin. He had known about Hyunjin’s sexuality for a while, and was one of the only people that knew about the other trainee incident. Minho had said that Hyunjin trusted him because he was someone he thought would have done something similar. Whether Minho had was never mentioned.

  
Jisung and Felix were the next batch Chan had talked with. Jisung looked grey after he heard the news. He had been best friend’s with Changbin for years, and the thought of never being able to talk with him, rap with him, even meet him in public… it shattered him. He went to his room after talking with Chan.

  
Felix was one of the worst when it came to the news. His mind was rushing with thoughts. In truth, Felix was the only other member Hyunjin had ever done something like this with.

 

  
_“Oh, Felix. You’re still awake?” Hyunjin called from the couch in their living room, having a straight view into the kitchen from where he was sitting._

  
_“Hmm? Oh, yeah, hyung. I just came for some water. Why are you out here?” Felix quickly turned upon hearing the familiar voice, peering out from the corner of the kitchen._

  
_“I’m just up writing some lyrics. Come, help with some. We’ll go to bed in a few.” Hyunjin picks up his notepad, turns to a clean page, and pats on the empty couch cushion beside him._

 

  
Felix starts hyperventilating while recounting the encounter. He tells Chan through too-sharp, too-short breaths that they both sat on the couch across the television, collabed on some bars and from there, the mood shifted. The lyrics started getting more personal, intimate. Felix felt his hands start sweating and his breath warming up. One glance at Hyunjin was all it took before they both collided in a too-long awaited kiss. It was neither of their firsts, but it was definitely a long time for either of them. When they finished, there was condensation on the glass of water and bruising marks down Felix’s chest.

  
He tearfully explained all of this to Chan, who listened and comforted Felix with a crushing hug. He was so nervous that something else would come out. A memo Hyunjin had written, a picture that he isn’t sure Hyunjin took. It was an irrational fear that took nearly an hour for Chan to steer Felix away from. Felix didn’t hate what they did, but he hated what could happen if the news came out that Hyunjin, the beautiful dancer, rapper, and whore of Stray Kids not only had a sex tape with one member, but had taken scandalizing pictures of the most popular, precious angel Aussie with his chest full of hickeys and bite marks and a cum stain coating his pyjama pants.

 

  
_“Hyu-Hyunjin...slow down. I’m gonna cum before you even touch my dick.” Changbin has one fist in Hyunjin’s hair the other on Hyunjin’s ass. Hyunjin’s busy sucking marks into the skin of Changbin’s chest, and is particularly determined on making sure his left nipple never goes soft._

  
_Hyunjin disregards the comment from the older and continues, now sliding further down Changbin’s torso and leaving wet licks on his pelvis and resulting in whines to fall out of his mouth like a symphony. Hyunjin moves his hands, placing one on Changbin’s chest to play with that unfortunate left nipple, and the other on his crotch. Changbin was most certainly at above half-mast, and from the sharp moan that had just crawled out of his throat, it was most certainly very much wanted._

  
_“You’re so sensitive, aren’t you? You can trust me, hyung. We don’t have to fuck now, but I’ll make you never able to cum with just your hand again.” Hyunjin gives Changbin’s shaft a squeeze, which resulted in another orgasm-worthy moan and Changbin squeezing his legs together, before pulling down his sweats and underwear._

  
_“Don’t worry hyung, I’ll go easy on you. Just lay down and I’ll make you feel amazing.”_

 

  
Going about this with Jeongin and Seungmin was going to be difficult to execute. Jeongin didn’t talk almost at all. He had seen the video, the articles, Hyunjin’s emotionless face and Changbin’s frantic and angry walkout from the dorm room. He knew what was happening. He only mustered the ability to get out a small “I’m sad, hyung,” before he went back to his room. Chan didn’t push it, he knew that Jeongin wasn’t the best with words. He knew he would do better talking to Hyunjin directly, so he left Jeongin alone in turn for finding Seungmin.

  
Seungmin was certainly the most surprising. He was very vocal on how against the relationship was. Chan was quite sure that Hyunjin and Changbin were not dating, but Seungmin was not as rational as he was right now. Seungmin never explicitly mentioned that he had an issue that the fact that they were guys was the issue, but Chan could still see that it was Seungmin’s main motivator. He’d have a conversation with the younger later.

  
Now that he was finished talking to the other members, it was time to talk to the last two. It was going to be tough for him to find the right words, but it was his job. Leaving the two to figure it out was going to probably be the end result, but not talking to them was not an option. The only issue was… Hyunjin and Changbin were nowhere to be found.  
  
  
*  


Hyunjin was not one to run from conflict. This, however, was not conflict. He had read the comments. All the “dirty faggot”, “disgusting homo”, “should have never debuted”, “manipulator” comments. He hadn’t seen Changbin since he stormed out of the dorm, but he knew him enough to know he went to the recording room. Every member had their place to relieve stress. Changbin’s was the recording room, Bang Chan was his composing desk, Felix was the couch and his Skype account, and Hyunjin’s was the practice room. Jinyoung was going to talk to him about this soon enough, so he wanted to clear his head first. Changbin never responded to the texts he sent, and if he was lucky, at least one voicemail got through before he was getting the “this number is not in service” lady.

  
He wasn’t heartbroken by any means. Hyunjin never wanted a relationship. Not with the girl who is now a middle-class Japanese idol, not the trainee who is still working his best under the JYP name, not with Felix, and not with Changbin. He just likes the feeling, the sensation and the high of pleasing someone. He’d always been a pleaser.

 

  
_“Hyung, you feeling okay?” Hyunjin asked, pulling the sheets over his bare shoulders and looking straight into Changbin’s eyes._

  
_“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. Just thinking about some stuff,” he answered back, turning his eyes down and chewing at the meat of his lip. His legs were sticking together from sweat._

  
_“Don’t think too much about this. It doesn’t have to be something serious. You did this with someone you love. Isn’t that enough?”_

  
_“Hmm...yeah. I don’t regret anything. I didn’t help you with anything though, I just sat back and had you do everything.”_

  
_“It’s fine, Changbin. I like doing that. I like pleasing you, making you feel good. Now, let me get up and get my phone. I’ll move the video somewhere eventually. I don’t want it making headlines one day, y’know?”_

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha hi uh this is my first ao3 post and my first fanfic in like… 5 years. i hope this isnt terrible. i conjured this idea up while in the shower and idk it just festered so i was like hmm why not post it? this was kinda a big task but i hope i did it justice. boring title but shh. my nsfw twitter is [@gorejeongin](https://twitter.com/GOREJEONGIN) but i dont really tweet a lot??? idk what to promote bc stan twitter scares me. anyways! i hope this is good i dont have a beta so this is just me doing my best!  
> btw this takes place like, right around now (february 2019) so like, use that as reference for looks and stuff. If i get relationships kinda wonky im not going 100% canon compliant


End file.
